Geek
by annasophia.x
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a 15 year old teenage girl who is hiding her true identity under a "geeky" look. Of course no one would know, that she was the Heiress of the Haruno Hotel. Why would she do that? Read to find out. SasuSaku story. don't forget thee REVIEWSSS
1. Chapter 1

**Uhmm. I'm starting a new story coz i dunno i got bored.**

**please tell me if you like it. then ill make a looooooong second chapter. :  
**

Haruno Sakura, 15 year old teenage girl is hiding her "true" identity under a "geeky" look. Of course no one would know, that she was the Haruno Hotel. Why woul she do that?She was sick of her life, her life as a famous person, she didn't like it anymore. She wanted to get away with all the madness. Paparazzi, fan boys, the press, annoying reporters, etc. She wanted to try a new lifestyle, of course she told her parents about this. They said "no", but she was too stubborn to take that answer, so she did what she wanted to do and made herself a "geek".

+ooOoo+

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Be--

SMASH!!

Sakura Haruno has just smashed her alarm clock.

She blinked her eyes twice, after 10 seconds, she mentally slapped herself for not remembering that today is the first day of her Sophomore year, that she is NOT home schooled. "YATTA!! it's the first day of my high school life at a public school! Oh yeaa!" She got up happily at her bed, walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that she put on her "geeky" look. She wore green baggy pants, blue tank top, an orange sweatshirt, big round glasses, leather shoes and white knee high socks, she put her hair up under a black cap, no it's not tied up, so no one would notice her unusual pink hair. Looking at her reflection on the mirror, "This should do the trick," she muttered to herself, "I don't want anyone to know the real me. Or else it would be a BIG mess." And by "BIG" she meant, paparazzi, people trying to take her autograph, and the worst case scenario; FAN BOYS would go crazy and that is NOT a good thing.

Taking a last look at her house, yes HER house, she managed to beg her parents about this thing, they agreed, but they still weren't pleased about her changing her "looks", since she didn't want anyone to find out her "true" identity, she took her camouflage messenger bag and walked to her school, Konoha High School.

+ooOoo+

As Sakura was walking, thinking about her "old" life, her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, she is the only person she trusts, she told her about her plan and she wasn't in to it to, but understood what she meant about "getting away with all the madness" so she was okay with it, except for the geeky part.

**_Flashback_**

_"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?" Ino asked her._

_"Yea, I'm sick of my life, I want to try to go to a public school, like you. I don't know why my parents wouldn't let me attend a public school, I mean it's not that bad, your parents let you." She replied._

_"Well yea, but it took me a hell lot of pleading and persuading, but I managed to get my way." She explained, while grinning proudly, Sakura giggled, "I'm pretty sure your parents would let you, too."_

_"Oh, they did." _

_"See!"_

_"Yeah, but it took me 3 days to let them agree, but on the bright side I wouldn't have to do home schooling. I hate it."_

_"Well. Ok. I hated it too, but now i go to a public school. So it doesn't matter anymore. By the way, Sakura, I don't like the "geeky" part of your plan."_

_"Whatever, Ino, just let me do it, I don't want attention."_

_"okayy.. But I'm going to have to give you a make over when I get sick of your style!" she joked._

_"Sure-- Oh hey I have to go we have a meeting to go to."_

_"Bye!"_

_"Bye!'_

_They hugged, each other before Sakura left._

**_End Flashback._**

Sakura kept walking, still in deep thought, about Ino, and her parents' 'Good Idea' if the press asks them 'what happened to the heiress?!', 'where'd she go?', and all the other bullshit, she felt sick inside whenever she thinks about the press.

_**Why did you even bother to do this? You're making your life miserable.**_

_Who the fuck are you?!_

**_Woah there girl! watch the colorful language! By the way I'm your Inner Self._**

_Inner self?! what the hell is that?!_

**_I'm you asshole! I'm the one who knows the real you, the one who knows your true emotions._**

_Tss. Loser. And you tell me to watch my language? Anyway what do you want?_

**_Simple. I want US to go back to the hotel and live our normal life. I can't stand this hideous outfit._**

_No._

**_But I'm you!_**

_Shut the fuck up!_

**_Whatever stubborn person. don't go coming to me when you're made fun of._**

_yea yea. whatever just leave me al--!!_

-Crash-

Haruno Sakura, just tripped and fell off the ground because, obviously, she was too busy arguing with her inner self to notice where she was going and -crash!- she fell off the ground, but she noticed, the ground was warm.

_'since when is the ground warm?'_ she thought to herself. Mentally kicking herself for not noticing immediately. This. Is. NOT. a. ground. This is a person she crashed into, realizing the awkward position they were into, she pushed herself up, blushing ten shades of red.

"I..I'm..I'm sorry.." She apologized, looking up to the person, seeing that he was dusting himself, his head looking down so she couldn't see his face clearly. Once he looked at her and glared, she gasped in what she saw. Uchiha Sasuke, the Heir of the Uchiha Hotel and family friend. She hadn't met him before but, she saw him in magazines, and newspapers and in TV.

"I'm Sorry.." She said once again, bowing her head.

"Hn. Stupid fangirl." He said coldly, while glaring at her, "Next time, watch where you're going. Nerd."

"Excuse me?!" She asked, bit offended.

"What are you deaf?! I said "Watch where you're going NERD!! Now, get out of my way I'm gonna be late for school."

Sakura, now is angered, she wanted to punch him in the face so bad, but before she could answer, he already left her.

**yeaa guys that's the end of geek.**

**tell me if you like it.**

**if I get AT LEAST 5 reviews or more I'm gonna make**

**a longer 2nd chapter :**

**xxAnnaxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thankss for thee reviewss :**_

_**I really appreciate them. I'm looking forward for more reviews XD**_

_**anyway. please enjoy the story.. I hope its long enough. :**_

* * *

  


* * *

  


Haruno Sakura is now pissed off. Scratch the last part, I meant very, very, very, pissed off. No one, messes with Haruno Sakura and gets away with it.

Sakura continued walking while talking to her inner self.. Again.

_Geez. That Uchiha boy is going to pay! No one messes with me and gets away with it. I'm gonna hunt down that Uchiha._

**But you have to admit he's HOT!**

_No he is NOT. Oh. And when I see him, I'm going to kick his sorry ass! -laughs evilly-_

**Yeah. Whatever. Anyway. I know deep deep down inside you, speaking of which I am your inner self which means the real you. So yea you think he's hot, sexy, perfect, amaz-!**

_No he is not hot!_

**Yes he is!**

_No!!_

**Yes!**

_NO!_

**Yes!!**

_NOO!_

**YESS!**

_NOO!!_

**NOO!!**

_YESS!.. Wait what the hell?! You tricked me you sneaky bastard._

**Ha! I win! Now get going you're going to be late.**

_Hn._

When Sakura was done arguing with her inner self, she finally got to her school. She headed to the principal's office to get her schedule. Once she got there she overheard the principal complaining about her not getting enough sake. She sweat dropped. _Is this really the principal? _she thought to herself.

-knock-

-knock-

-knock-

"Come in." Said the voice coming from the other side of the door.

Sakura entered, automatically bowing her head before greeting,

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama." (okay. So. Yea. In my story hokage-sama would also be like principal.. Know it doesn't really mean that but. Yea just go on how the story goes XD) She greeted politely.

"Aah. Haruno-san, I assume that you're the new student?"

"Hai."

"Very well. Here's your schedule and I will have someone to guide you for all of your classes that have almost the same schedule as you." She smiled sweetly at her while handing Sakura her schedule.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." again, bowing her head.

"Haruno-san, no need to be so formal, call me Tsunade-sama."

"Hai. Tsunade-sama, you could just call me Sakura."

She smiled, and began, "Well. I guess, we're done. All we have to do now is wait for your guide."

Sakura nodded, and took a seat, while staring at her schedule.

Homeroom: Room 227 - Kakashi 45 mins

Math: Room 227- Kakashi 45 mins

Science: Room 216 - Orochimaru 45 mins

History: room 222 - Iruka 45 mins

Art: Room 208 - Kurenai 45 mins

Music: Room 210 - Tayuya 45 mins

Basic Japanese: Room 224 - Anko 45 mins

Gym - Gai 45 mins

Lunch 35 mins

Health: Jiraiya 45 mins

English: Room 224 - Konan 45 mins

Reading: Room 213 - Asuma 45 mins

Free period: Homeroom - Kakashi 45 mins.

After taking a quick look at her schedule, there was a loud crashing sound coming from the hallways. Everyone in the principal's office took a look on what's going on. Once they saw what's happened. Everyone's jaw dropped. Then sweat dropped.

"UZUMAKI! UCHIHA!! HYUUGA!! NARA!!" yelled Tsunade, as she punched the wall, obviously very pissed, glaring at the four students standing in front of her while dusting themselves. Do you want to know the reason why their jaw dropped? Obviously you do.. Let's just say, the blonde one was wearing a bikini and has a bruised cheek, the dude with the chicken hair, was covered with blood and mud, the one with long hair tied into a low pony tail was also bloody, the other dude with the pineapple hair is muddy while muttering something "troublesome" and wearing a red lipstick.

"Would you like to tell me, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, what happened to you all and why Naruto is wearing a bikini? Speaking of that would you please change it hurts my eyes. Ugh! Go clean yourselves up then come back here, we need to talk about this." she said. Said boys left the room and cleaned themselves, leaving everyone.

Sakura, realizing who the chicken haired guy was mentally slapping herself for not attacking him she clenched her fists while breathing heavily wanting to punch something. _Okay Sakura calm down, calm down, you're going to get him later. Breathe. Yeaah. Atta girl. _she thought to herself.

-sigh- "Those students are such pain in the guts. Anyway Sakura, once they return I will tell you who your guide will."

"Hai"

A few minutes have passed and the boys finally came in, dressed up decently, no make ups, blood, mud, and bikinis this time. Sakura glared at the Uchiha, he noticed, he glared back, Sakura lost control.

"WHY YOUU!! TEME! YOU BASTARD! NO ONE MESSES WITH ME AND GETS AWAY WIT IT!!" Sakura yelled, Sasuke's face was shocked, NO ONE ever dared to yell at him and curse at him, especially a girl! Sakura ran towards him to punch his face but a hand stopped her. Tsunade-sama. She totally forgot that she was at school.

"I can see that you two know each other, which is a good thing, because, Sasuke, She's the one you're guiding, and Sakura, he's your guide." Tsunade said.

"NANI?!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled in unison, as they glared each other again. Everyone in the principal's office sweat dropped.

"Oh and Naruto, do you mind explaining me why you're wearing a bikini earlier? And Sasuke, why were you so bloody? Neji, same goes for you. Shikamaru, why were you wearing lipstick?"

Naruto looked at the ground, before starting.. "Well. You see.. Uhmm.. Hehe.. Well. The girls tortured us while Kakashi-sensei wasn't there and made us play truth or dare, but I didn't do the dare correctly so I ended up in a bikini and some make up…"

Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune Sweat dropped.

* * *

_**Yeaa. that's the end of this chappie.**_

**_ooh! and arigato guzaimasu for the people who gave me reviewss! and those who read, _**

**_put it in their favorites and alerts!!_**

_**More reviews please?**_

_**the more reviews I get the sooner I update :**_

_**ja ne!**_

**_I need at least 10 or reviews for this chappie to upload the third chapter. _**

**_I alread got 8 for the first one so if I get 10 or more reviews i'll have 18! yayy!!_**

_**-xxAnnaxx-**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ookayy.." Said Tsunade, " You five should get going to your second period class, Sasuke, keep Sakura with you."

"Why?!" They both said in unison, then glared at each other.

"Because,. Ugh! Do I have to explain this to you two again?! Get goin NOW!" Tsunade growled while massaging her head, "SHIZUNE!! SAKE! NOW!" They all sweat dropped.

-xooOoox-

"Ugh! What did I do to deserve this?!" Sakura complained while walking with Sasuke, Sasuke glared at her.

"Hey! That's supposed to be my line, NERD!" Sasuke said, a vain popped in Sakura's head.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot! I haven't gotten payback!" with that she lifted her hand and punched him hard on the face. Then smirked.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke yelled, while getting up. Obviously he flew ten feet from her.

"Payback." She said coolly, then entered the classroom, leaving the four boys behind, the three were laughing their asses off while the Uchiha was growling at Sakura's direction.

"This means war, Nerd" He growled.

-xooOoox-

When Sakura entered the classroom, everyone stared at her in disgust, she didn't carem this is the way she wanted it, then she looked around the classroom, and spotted a blonde haired girl with electric blue eyes, wearing a purple halter top and a white skirt that went up four inches above her knees, purple and white knee high socks, and some doll shoes with heels that are three inches, she lightened up, it was none other than her best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino immediately, took notice that someone was staring at her, she looked at Sakura's direction and smiled.

"Oi! Sakura! Come sit with us!" She said. Sakura walked over to where she was sitting, with some of her friends, the one had her hair tied up in two buns and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a fitted black tee and baggy forest green pants and black DC shoes, the other had deep violet long hair, and pearly white eyes, wearing

"Hi, Ino.." Sakura greeted her politely, Ino's friends stared at Sakura, confused.

"Sakura!!" Ino yelled again, and attacked her with a big hug! Her friends sweat dropped.

"Ino.. Let go.. C-can't , breathe.."

Ino's friends sweat dropped.

"OH! Sorry.. Oh yea! Sakura these are my friends, the one with her hair put up in two buns is TenTen, The girl with deep violet hair is Hyuuga Hinata., Guys this is Haruno Sakura, my bestest friend" She said proudly.

Her friends were dumbfounded when they heard the name "Haruno Sakura", then looked at her up and down.

"Oh by the way, she has the same name as the heiress! Isn't she lucky?" Ino pointed out.

"Sorry bout that." TenTen apologized while rubbing the back of her head. Hinata blushed then bowed.

"It's fine. I get that a lot." Sakura assured.

"So. Yo! I'm TenTen, I like sharp things and I hate the BHF with passion."

"Hi..I-I'm Hinata.. I like art, and I hate the BHF too."

"Uhmm. Okay. I'm Sakura, I like to read and stuff, I also like art and weapons. I hate Uchiha Sasuke." She said the last part with complete hatred. Ino and the other's sweat dropped.

"Why do you ha-" Ino asked but then got cut.

"I heard my name." Said, the velvety voice.

"Uchiha." Sakura growled. Then glared.

"So, I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Why would I tell you my name?!"

"Because, I said so, Nerd!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down there, Sakura." Said TenTen while holding her arms.

"Sakura-chan.." Said Hinata.

"You two know each other?!" Ino asked, with one eyebrow raised. Yes, yes, she was very lost.

"Aa. She bumped into me this morning, right Sa-ku- ra -NERD?!"

"Temee! Stop calling me a 'Nerd'!"

"Why would I?" He asked, smirking he clearly enjoyed pissing her off, " It's very entertaining seeing you mad."

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, TenTen and Ino sweat dropped, leaving the two behind.

**With Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, TenTen and Ino.**

"What is up with those two?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but it's so troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Bakka! You think everything is troublesome!" Ino yelled while bonking his head.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered.

They kept yelling at each other for a while, then the teacher finally showed up.

"Ohayo, Minna." The silver-haired man greeted, but no one noticed because the others were too busy arguing, some are talking ,the other's were glaring at Sasuke and Sakura's direction. Yes those were fan girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hiyahh! itss anna. here's the fourth chapter of geekk._**

**_hope you likey. I am currently pissed off ryt now coz my parents locked their accounts _**

**_so i couldnt use them. GAH and my account on this computer has got a fucking parental block and _**

**_they're fuccking annoying i cant read fanficiton. i can only open it and that's it. _**

**_whoever invented parental blocks shall die! anyways don't forget thee reviewwss.!_**

* * *

The teacher sweat dropped. He cleared his throat to get the students' attention. It didn't work. He cleared his throat again a little louder this time.

Hey wadda ya know it worked. Now all of the students' attention was fixed on him. He stared at all of them checking his attendance and then called the new name that was on his list;

"Haruno Sakura, new student?" He asked. Everyone gasped. Sakura stared at the silver haired man reading a perverted book called "Icha-Icha paradise" great a perverted teacher.

"Hai. I Have the same name as the heiress" She replied politely, bowing her head. The students sighed. As she heard whispers like;

There is hell no she would be Haruno Sakura.

Psh yea rigt! She's too ugly to be her.

Keep Dreaming.

Etc.

"I see. I'm Hatake Kakashi, your teacher for the rest of the year, you can call me Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi said to her.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei. You can call me Sakura."

"Aa. Sakura. I heard from Tsunade that Uchiha Sasuke will be your guide for the week?" He said, but it turned sounded like a question,

The two groaned (Sasuke and Sakura), he arched an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No." Sasuke said, but continued to glare at Sakura, just then the bell rang.

-xxoOoxx-

"So, Chicken hair, where's our next class?" Sasuke twitched at the given nickname

"Hn. Follow me" She did what she was told, just then Ino slung an arm at her shoulder.

"Hey, Forehead!" Ino chirped happily.

"Hey, Pig." Sakura said dryly.

"Aww. What's wrong?" She asked

"I'm annoyed. "

"Why?"

"Coz. I have to be stuck with this bastard all day."

"Oh. Okayy, oh! We're in here already, watch out for the teacher, he's kinda creepy. See ya!"

"See ya."

Sakura looked for a seat in class but then before she could go to the spotted seat, the teacher called her name.

She stared at him and explained that she had the same name as the heiress.

She noticed that this Orochimaru person was eyeing at Sasuke, it creeped the hell outta her, she wanted to puke. And the bell finally rang!

Whatta relief

Yea that teacher was a creep

For once I havta agree with you.

-xxoOoxx- (Anna: I'm skipping some subjects. Coz I wanna go to the good parts)

GYM

Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Hinata were in the locker room changing.

"Sakura, why do you wear a cap?" asked TenTen curiously

"Yeah Sakura-chan why?" Hinata asked, too.

"Well. It's a long story." Sakura stared at Ino. Ino smiled.

"And how do you know Ino?" TenTen and Hinata asked in unison.

"Well.." Sakura hesitated for a moment whether to tell them or not to. But in the end she decided to tell them.

"Can I trust you guys?" She asked.

"Yeah." Said TenTen as Hinata nodded in agreement. She smiled. Then Sakura asked them to come with her to the girls' bathroom.

"Don't be too shocked when you hear and see what's about to happen." warned Ino as she smiled.

Hinata and TenTen looked at eache other, confused.

"Promise you won't tell anyone what you're about to know?" Sakura asked.

"Promise!" The two yelled in unison, sakura giggled.

"Okay..This would probably answer your questions." She took off her glasses, they saw green eyes, and took off her cap ,

too and it revealed long pink, wavy locks that stopped in the middle of her back. TenTen and Hinata were dumbfounded.

Little did they know that a certain red head was listening to their conversation, witnessing every single detail, sakura was giving out.

* * *

_**The end of the chappie.**_

_**hmm,**_

_**do u likey?!**_

_**tell me watchaa think then give me some reviews so i can upload soon. :)**_

_**xxAnnaxx**_

_**p.s im still mad at my parents and these fucking parental blocks. T.T  
**_


End file.
